User blog:Kyledude788/Japanese Deities
Since Burning Soul is Japanese-theme, I might want to create some spirits based on Japanses God and Goddess TheVolcanicDragonDeity, RyuJin Red, X-Rare, War Dragon, Cost 7, 3 Red Reduction, 1 Red Symbol Lv1: 1 core, 4000 BP/Lv.2: 3 cores, 7000 BP/Lv.3: 5 cores, 12000 BP Lv.1-Lv.2-Lv.3 True-Clash (When Attacks) Your opponent spirits/ultimates must block if possible. Lv.1-Lv.2-Lv.3 When this spirit activates True-Clash, if this spirit has a Soul Core, this spirit gains +5000 BP. Lv.2-Lv.3 Flash Timing - When this spirit battles, by sending one core from this spirit to the trash, refresh this spirit. If you send a Soul Core to the trash, send one core from your opponent's life to their reverse. TheStormSeasDeity, Susano-o Blue, X-Rare, Fighting Spirit, Cost 9, 4 Blue Reduction, 2 Blue Symbol Lv1: 1 core, 7000 BP/Lv.2: 4 cores, 15000 BP Lv.1-Lv.2 (When Summoned) Treat all of your spirits in the "Fighting Spirits" family up to it's highest Level. Lv.1-Lv.2 Assualt: 2 (When Attacks) During this turn for the number of times stated above, you can exhuast one Nexus in order to refresh this Spirit. Lv.2 While this spirit has a Soul Core on it, if one of your spirits in the "Fighting Spirits" family attacks, your opponent must choose one of their spirits to exhausted. If they don't, they cannot block. TheTornadoDemonDeity, Fujin Green, X-Rare, Shellman, Cost 6, 2 Green Reduction/2 Purple Reduction, 1 Green Symbol Lv.1: 1 core, 5000 BP/Lv.2: 2 cores, 8000 BP/Lv.3: 4 cores, 12000 BP Lv.1-Lv.2-Lv.3 Windstorm: 3 (During Your Battle Phase) Each time this spirit is blocked, your opponent exhausts the specified number of spirits they control. Lv.2-Lv.3 When this spirit destroys an opposing spirit by comparing BP, by sending a Soul Core from this spirit to the trash, send one core from your opponent's life to their reverse for each of their spirits exhausted by Windstorm''. TheThunderDemonDeity, Raijin Purple, X-Rare, Ogre Wizard, Cost 6, 2 Purple Reduction/2 Green Reduction, 1 Purple Symbol Lv.1: 1 core, 6000 BP/ Lv.2: 2 cores, 8000 BP/Lv.3: 4 cores, 11000 BP Lv.2-Lv.3 When your opponent's life decreases, by sending a Soul Core from this spirit to the Trash, send one core from all opposing spirits to the reverse for each opponent's life decreases. Lv.3 '''Destructive Curse (When destroyed by the opponent) By moving 1 core from your opponent's life to their trash, this Spirit remains on the field in refreshed state. TheSolarFortuneDeity, Amaterasu Yellow, X-Rare, Divine Spirit, Cost 5, 3 Yellow Reduction, 1 Yellow Symbol Lv.1: 1 core, 3000 BP/Lv.2: 2 cores, 5000 BP/ Lv. 3: 4 cores, 8000 BP Lv.1-Lv.2-Lv.3 (When Summoned) Reveal the top five cards from your deck. If one of the reveal cards is a magic card, add it to your hand and put the rest to the bottom of your deck in any order. Lv.2-Lv.3 (When Attacks) You may activate magic cards without paying the cost. If you have a Soul Core on it, this spirit get this effect: "Evil Light (When Attacks) When you use a magic card, after the effect activate it again without paying the cost. After the battle, all magic cards used in that battle are returned to your hand. Lv.3 (When Battles) Flash Timing- By sending the Soul Core from this spirit to the trash, declare one color. Then, revealed the top 5 cards from your deck. If one of them is a magic and has the same color you declared, you may activate it. But, you must pay the cost. After that, put the rest to the top of your deck in any order and send the magic card you've activate it to the trash. TheLunarDestinyDeity, Tsukuyomi White, X-Rare, Ice Princess, Cost 7, 4 White Reduction, 1 White Symbol Lv.1: 1 core, 5000 BP/Lv.2: 3 cores, 10000 BP/Lv.3: 5 cores, 16000 BP Lv.1-Lv.2-Lv.3 Ice Wall:Red/Purple/Green/White (Opponent's turn) If an opponent plays a spell of the colors listed above, by exhausting this spirit, negate that effect. Lv.1-Lv.2-Lv.3 (Opponent's turn) When one of your White spirits blocks, add 1 core from your void to that blocking spirit. Lv.2-Lv.3 (Opponent's turn) If one of your White spirits destroyed by battle, refresh this spirit. If the spirit has a Soul Core, destroy one opposing spirit. TheWaterGolemDeity, Suijin Blue, X-Rare, Ancient Golem, Cost 9, 3 Blue Reduction, 2 Blue Symbol Lv.1: 1 core, 7000 BP/Lv.2: 3 cores, 11000 BP/Lv.3: 6 cores, 18000 BP Lv.1-Lv.2-Lv.3 Crush (When Attacks) Move cards from top of your opponent's deck to their trash equal to this spirit's level. Lv.2-Lv.3 While this spirit has a Soul Core on it, if one of your spirits including this spirits activates Crush, increased the number times the level of this spirit. Lv.3 When one of your spirits with Crush destroys a blocking spirit, send numbers of card from the top of your opponent's deck to the trash equals the destroyed spirit's cost. TheBladeFoxDeity, Inari Okami Green, X-Rare, Blade Beast, Cost 7, 2 Green Reduction, 1 Green Symbol Lv.1: 1 core, 5000 BP/Lv.2: 2 cores, 7000 BP/Lv.3: 4 cores, 10000 BP Lv.1-Lv.2-Lv.3 (When Summoned) Move up to 3 cores from the void to this spirt. Lv.1-Lv.2-Lv.3 When one of your spirits in the "Blade Beast" family demolish your opponent's life, send core for each green symbol in your field from the void to the reverse. Lv.2-Lv.3 (When Destroyed) If this spirit has a Soul Core, by sending 7 cores from your reverse to the trash, this spirit remains in the field in refreshed state. Category:Blog posts